


I've Got My Eye On You

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Supernatural Holiday Drabbles & Ficlets [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Mall Santa Claus, Prompt Fill, Protective Dean Winchester, Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Even when he was little Dean knew he would be the one to save the world.
Series: Supernatural Holiday Drabbles & Ficlets [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/365492
Kudos: 3
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	I've Got My Eye On You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Uncomfortable for the 100 100th challenge at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc**

Dean reminded himself that Daddy trusted Miss Cindy so he should as well. It would be a lot easier to trust her back at the motel instead of this giant mall. There were too many stores in one place. That many stores meant there would be tons of people with even more ways to slip in or out unnoticed. Daddy warned him about all the monsters that would hurt them if given a chance. He knew he was the only one that could save them if they were on their own. He didn't think Miss Cindy knew anything about what was _really_ out there. He would have to save her as well. It was hard work hunting things but if he got enough practice now then when he was bigger he would be the best there was. If he studied all of the monsters and how to kill them by the time he was bigger they would all fear the name, Dean Winchester.


End file.
